It may be desirable to incorporate ultraviolet absorbers (UVAs) into materials exposed to ultraviolet (UV) radiation, for example, to protect from UV degradation. Some UVAs can be dispersed into some compositions, but sometimes they can be lost due to volatilization or migration to the surface. Covalent incorporation of UVAs into pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA) compositions has been proposed (see JP2012188620, published Oct. 4, 2012). Certain copolymers made from monomers having UV absorbing groups have been described for including in PSA compositions (see, JP2000123621, published Apr. 28, 2000).